ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lobo (film)
Lobo is an upcoming R-rated DC Comics anthology movie. Plot Origins Lobo was a Czarian who fragged his own planet by using killer scorpions. It's Fraggin' Time Again Lobo made a bet with a human thug named Sunny Jim to see which one could frag a waitress from Al's Diner named Darlene. Lobo carved Sunny Jim's face so Sunny can lose the bet. At Al's Diner, Sunny Jim is seen talking to Darlene about the bet and that Sunny's face was replaced with a smiley. Sunny used knock out gas to put Darlene to his ship. Sunny later trashed Lobo's Spazz. Lobo promises that Sunny will be dead meat. Lobo met a mechanic named Krap. Krap helped Bo get an upgraded version of his Spazz with a free issue of Playbo and a bottle of Gutrot for 25 credits. Lobo accepted the deal and follows Darlene. Both Sunny Jim and Darlene stopped at Tubo's Swap Meet where Sunny decides to sell Darlene for 2000 credits. The owner, Tubo can only buy her for parts. Lobo arrives and kills Tubo. Sunny and Darlene go to the Mental Zone and into a planet called Shit-2. The residents are known as Shittians who are gross and vulgar. Lobo defeated the Shittians and followed Darlene to the Interstellar Managers Planet, home of the ravenous MBA. Lobo killed many of the MBA. Lobo took Sunny Jim to Oblivion. Lobo and Darlene went to Big Ahmet's for some sex. Darlene took Lobo's bike and left him. Bo used his hook towards Darlene and threw her into Earth and got his bike back. Bustin' Out of Oblivion Lobo left Big Ahmet's and met an icon of Playbo named Krorax. She is also of the same race as Lobo. The two of them moved to Lil' One Lung's bar. Lobo and Krorax came across Sniff who hired the two to rescue his brother Slaz from jail and earn Cuban cigars. All three of them had a farting contest and Lobo agrees. Lobo got impaled by Sniff's body and requested a sponge from Lil' One Lung. Krorax asked One Lung where is Slaz. The two aliens used Lobo's Spazz Frag to go to the prison. Lobo killed the guards with missiles and the two entered Slaz's cell. Lobo saw a poster of Major Snake and reminisces about him. Both Bo and Krorax saw the rockstar with Slaz. Lobo wanted to bust Slaz out of jail but can't since it's Snake's birthday. Krorax told Bo to take his time and celebrate Snake's birthday. Bo has had enough and took the three out of jail. Bo realized that his Spazz can only carry three people, so he killed Snake and returned Slaz to Sniff to get the Cuban cigars. Lobo for President Lobo becomes part of an Intergalactic President election but he hates the marketing. He is seen killing marketing managers, babies and Intergalactic Congressmen. Krorax thinks that Lobo would be a great president and that she will be Lobo's First Lady. The opponent named Kinder is a man who has better moral values and opposes violence. Lobo has had it with the marketing and starts swearing at the cameraman and Kinder, which both heads explode. Lobo gives the audience the middle finger and moons. When Pigs Fly Lobo breaks up with Krorax. He uses a space taxi to go to Fat Whutzat's shop to find his bike. Bo realized that he didn't pay his bills. He accepted the bounty of a Porkan criminal named Mudboy for 20,000 credits to pay for the bike, new gear and three nights with the Nutcracker Sisters. In order to get Mudboy, Bo used six space penguins to get to Stumpy's Arms. As Bo is looking for weapons, Stumpy informs Bo that his charge card is maxed out. Bo told Stump about his bounty and got a tracking device. At Market-0, Lobo's tracking device led him to the Snake. The Snake confirms that he ate Mudboy. Lobo forced the Snake to throw up the bounty. Bo let the Snake eat his space penguins. After he ate the penguins, Lobo sent the Snake to Oblivion. Mudboy gave Lobo 20,000 credits in cash. Lobo used a free taxi to get back to Whutzat's. Lobo gave the money to Whutzat but there is no money left. So Lobo used his bike with the Nutcracker Sisters and blew Whutzat's planet up. All Sexed Up Lobo went to Sex-6 which had a Sexian criminal named Fuxome. Fuxome is a very raunchy criminal who steals porn magazines from different planets. She even took issues of Playbo. She even makes dirty raps for her erotic music CDs. Lobo has a bounty on her which is 1,000 credits. Bo wanted to turn her in but Fuxome wanted to have sex with Lobo. Lobo decided to destroy her statch of porn by using his gun shoot at them. Lobo turned Fuxome into Oblivion for 1,000 credits. Lorxap's Trap Lobo was taken by his current quarry, Lorxap of Fuck-U Industries. Lorxap has been making all these different letters for Valentine's Day but Lobo has had enough and sent Lorxap into a vat of sperm which made her sticky. Lobo decided to turn her in for 500 credits. Loo And Feces Two criminals named Loo and Feces have been attacking the Intergalactic Bank. Lobo arrives and attacks the two. Bo used a disruptor from Stumpy to sabotage the thugs weapons and take the two to Oblivion. The Anti-Tracer The six villains at jail planned to escape Oblivion and become a form known as the Anti-Tracer. Epilogue Lobo feels happy about his job. Krorax gave Lobo another bounty of finding Jacule from Ejac-3. Cast *John Goodman as Lobo *Rihanna as Krorax *Amanda Seyfried as Darlene *Seth Rogen as Sunny Jim *Josh Gad as Stumpy *Jack Black as Sniff *Will Ferrell as Slaz *Eddie Izzard as Major Snake *Vin Diesel as Fat Whutzat *Kristen Stewart and Selena Gomez as The Nutcracker Sisters *Andy Serkis as Mudboy *Benedict Cumberbatch as Snake *Steve Carell as Space Penguins (Voice only) *Steve Buscemi as Lil' One Lung *Iggy Azalea as Lorxap *Ving Rhames as Tubo *Jonah Hill as Feces *James Franco as Loo *Snoop Dogg as Krap *Nicki Minaj as Fuxome Music *Bitch Better Have My Money by Rihanna *Hey Mama by David Guetta and Nicki Minaj *Rocker by AC/DC *Black Widow by Iggy Azalea and Rita Ora *S&M by Rihanna Rating Rated R for sequences of intense bloody violence, pervasive language, drug use, graphic nudity, smoking and sexual content. Trailer Quotes It's Fraggin' Time Again *Lobo: "Yo, Sunny! We'll make a bet." **Sunny Jim: "Really?" **Lobo: "There is this beautiful young waitress named Darlene at Dooley-7. Her name is Darlene. Let's see which one could frag her first. Unless.." (Lobo gets into a fight with Sunny Jim and carves Sunny's face.) **Sunny Jim: "My fucking face!!" Bustin' Out of Oblivion *Lobo: "Holy fraggin' shit! Krorax! My favorite porn star!" **Krorax: "You think you're the only one, Bo?" **Lobo: "I fragged my planet! You died!" **Krorax: "I really want to frag you, Lobo." **Lobo: "I have to go to One Lung's. Would you like to, Krorax?" *Lobo: "Yo, One Lung. The SPONGE!" **Lil' One Lung: "Holy shit, Bo! I'll help you." **Lobo: "Fan-fragging-tastic!" **Krorax: "Yo, Clyde. Where's fragging Oblivion?" **Lil' One Lung: "Oblivion's directions are in your smartphone." **Krorax: "Bye, One Lung. Bo and I are going to break a bastitch from jail." *Krorax: "Feetal's gibbs, Bo! This prison looks like shit." **Lobo: "You're fragging right. We have to get Slaz." Lobo for President *Lobo: "Eat lead, you scrotal sacks!" *Lobo: "Not enough executive experience, my opponent says. A vote for Lobo and FRAG this! This is CRAP!!! Let's cut the bullshit in this fucking place. You jackasses and assholes don't give a shit about issues. Stop it, fucking bastitch! Kiss my hairy, infested ass! All you jackoffs want is a guy who looks fucking good on TV. FUCK this! The end you've been waiting for." All Sexed Up *Lobo: "Yo, porn slut!" **Fuxome: "Who the fuck are you?" **Lobo: "The people of Sex-6 say that you have been causing too many fragging mayhem." **Fuxome: "I collect Playbo and other porn for my erotic fantasies." **Lobo: "I love fragging women, but not you. You keep making people want to frag themselves." **Fuxome: "Oh, really? I am the hottest fucking Sexian ever!" Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Bros. films Category:R-Rated Movies Category:Dark Comedy Category:Action Category:Live-action films Category:Anthology Category:Lobo Category:DC Extended Universe Category:2020 Category:Non-Fanon